For the Love of Chibi
by Lizmun
Summary: Another one of my "Lost-Fanfics" Ever wonder why Voltron, being an "anime" doesn't really show symptoms of that of a Japanese Cartoon? What happned to all the sweatdrops, mallets and facefaults? This might explain it, but then again.. maybe it'll confuse


Prologue:  
  
Liz sighed as she clicked off the VCR. She had just seen the new season of the Voltron CGI, and she was not pleased! They've changed everything! The lions.. the whole magic of it.. everything important! She sighed again, then slid out another cassette from it's case. It was her pride and joy.. it was her only tape of recorded first season Voltron! Thanking the kami above for such a gift, she pops it in. It was then, that she noticed something. Voltron was an anime, right? So.. where was the chibis? The major sweat-drops? The face-faulting? True they had the cute-furry-animal-sidekicks and such, but she was used to the previous mentioned features that identified anime as ANIME! Ejecting the Tape, and returning it back to her anime shrine (a large cupboard used to store her plushies, comics, manga, and videos.) She thinks awhile, wondering how to explain it all. Suddenly she smiles mischievously. She storms over to the comp, and loads it up. There was only one way to explain this phenomenon. Spoofing it!  
  
  
  
  
  
For the Love of Chibi  
pt. 1   
It Starts...!  
  
The sound of metal-soled boots clicked it's way down the tile halls of the Castle of Lions. The sun had yet to rise, leaving the hallways void of lighting. Thus creating an eerie effect. The mysterious figured walked toward two electronic doors, and waited for it to open.   
  
Two minutes, forty three seconds later, he was prying the doors with his hands. He only managed to slide it open a foot, but it was enough to slither in. The doors slammed shut after his entrance. He sighed, then continued walking down the tile hall. Having enough of the annoying clicking, he kicked off his boots, and stealthily continued his journey.   
  
He reached an old-fashioned door, one that did not need the use of electronic doo-dads to open it, just a simple twist of the wrist. He pulled, only to find it immobile. Grumbling, he yanks at it, but the door doesn't budge an inch. An idea slaps him upside the head, and he laughs sheepishly. He turns the knob and *pushes* the door open. Only to find it locked. Having little patience at so early in the morning, he puts on one of his steal-soled boots, and kicks the door down.   
What he saw inside, made his skin crawl. The personnel had stopped their monitoring of the computers and stared at him, eyes wide. Yet, it was not the scrutiny that made him weary, it was the large droplets of water seemingly hanging behind their heads.   
  
"It has started...." He stated. The technicians and soldiers blinked, then looked at each other. Gacked at the large droplets, and swatted the odd object away.   
  
The man sighs, and walks toward one of the computers. A soldier ,that was seated in front of it, saluted at him, then turned back at the monitor.  
  
"Sir, the computer has indicates several unexplainable activity has started around Arus approximately around midnight."  
  
"Hmmm... Just as the legends foretold."  
  
"Sir? Exactly what is this phenomenon that we are all to fear. Y-you even mentioned that Voltron has no power over it."  
  
The man sighed again, and walked toward a window, watching the sun rise. As the light shines upon him, we can see he is none other than the Castle Controls' manager, and Arus's prime dictator, Koran.   
  
"It is something more fearful than any roebeast we have encountered," he began. " It is the return of the Ahnemay Era."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Long time ago, before Voltron ever existed, an epidemic swept across the galaxy, causing individuals to experience supernatural forces. Forces beyond scientific explanations. Forces such as pulling objects out of inter-dimensional pockets! The ability to jump meters upon meters with a single bound. The ability to transform into monstrous, deformed versions of themselves. This, along with various other phenomenon too horrible to explain.   
  
It was then that a powerful sorceress, in what our language has translated as "Dragon-spooker," defeated a powerful demon in another dimension. Although the incident had nothing to do with us, the power used there was so grand that it has seemingly crossed time and space into our dimension. And because of this, individuals lost their ability to perform their supernatural abilities. Until now."  
  
"Why now? After so long? Sir."  
  
What happened next will stay within the minds of everyone in that room for weeks to come. There stood Koran, several feet shorter than average, his eyes in arches and his arms and legs as little stubs. He was rubbing the back of his neck for no reason, and laughing in a nervous chuckle.   
  
"I have no idea! hehehe."   
  
Koran stops his laughing and his eyes go beyond exaggeration in width as he watches the shocked expressions of the room. He then starts to blink, but because of the size of his eyes, they make a loud *Pliku* like sound, scarring most of the soldiers. Koran then resumes to become serious, getting him out of that Super-deformed self. He then shakes his head and walks toward the door.  
  
"I'll be in my room. May Alfor help us. We're going to need it!"  
  
  
  
((this is an old ficcie.. Just some brain-fart that stunk up my head for a long while until i wrote it. *shrugs* anyway, if you'all want me to continue, just review your opinion of it. If ya wanna know what you might encounter within the next chapters, I've included a teaser! Enjoy! WEEEE!! ))  
  
  
  
pt. 2  
Kawaii Invasion.  
  
  
Lotor was not having a good day. Usually his "not-so-good-days" started when his father yelled at him, or even as so late as when he was unjustly defeated by that sack-of-bolts, Voltron. Of course, if this were true, everyday would be a "not-so-good-day." But no, it had started way too early for his likes. It began when he had woken up next to another of his slaves, like he had done every morning , but as he looked at the undressed girl... his nose started to bleed!  
  
Of course, he would've shrugged it off, had not that girl screeched at him, pull out a large hammer from behind her back, and smacked him into the wall, calling him a pervert! 


End file.
